


My Immortal Foe

by Ipomia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipomia/pseuds/Ipomia
Summary: As Chloe and Max prepare to move into the next phase of their lives, Chloe finds it hard to let some old habits go.Just a short and fluffy PriceField one-shot inspired byTheSwordLesbian'sBroken Hands and Broken Hearts.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	My Immortal Foe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Hands and Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743558) by [TheSwordLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian). 



I stand, glaring at the worst enemy I ever faced. Well, okay. Number three after Jeffershit and Asscott. This little bastard gets the best of me every. Single. Day. Constantly robbing me like a tax-man on a goddamn spree. "I hate you," I growl at it.

"Well it loves you, Chloe," Max says, her smiling face behind that wretched foe. "And it's your fault."

I groan. "But we've already been to Paris!"

"And I still wanna go to Tokyo and Madrid, and you promised me a safari!" Max retorts, a mock-frown on her face. Or maybe a real one. I did promise her that. Though, in my defense, I happened to be _very_ drunk at the time.

"And what about me, huh?" I ask, peering around my immortal foe to glare at Max. "Any time we do take a vacation, you always, always turn it into a working vacation."

Max blinks back at me. And again. "Are you talking about me taking pictures?" A step back and her hands find her hips. "Okay, first off, it's not work when it's something you love to do. And second, _everyone_ takes pictures on vacation! It's practically the law!"

"But you don't just take the pictures, do you?" I retort. "You spent almost every evening we had in our hotel incorporating your 'new additions' to your half-dozen portfolios!"

Max deflates at that, her arms falling to her sides. "I… I did do that, didn't I?"

"F—" I breathe the anger out of me in a sigh. "Yes, Max. You did."

She steps around the counter, wrapping her arms around me as she buries her face in my collarbone. "Sorry, Chlo. I guess I got carried away. I just remember being so excited about all the new pics."

I return the hug, rocking side to side a bit as I rest my chin on top of her head. The indulgent little thing loves this, feeling like she's wrapped up in a Chloe cocoon. And here she is supposed to be the one apologizing to me. "There are other things a woman wants to do with her wife on vacation in a hotel room," I tease her.

Max chuckles, nuzzling into me. "We did those things. Every. Single. Night."

"Yeah, but we could've done a hella lot more if you didn't spend all that time arranging photos," I quip back at her.

"Hmmm… I think I'll let that one pass," she says to me, and it takes me a minute to catch my slip.

"Crap. Sorry."

I feel her shift, then those tender lips tickle my neck. "Maybe we should make up for lost opportunities, hmm?"

"Well, that depends," I say, using every ounce of strength in me to resist her for even a few moments. "Are you gonna enjoy our next vay-cay, or are you gonna try to make it a working one?"

She stops sucking on my neck just long enough to reply, "Since when were you so needy?"

She did not just fucking say that while giving me a hickey. "Have you met me?"

Another chuckle, and then she pulls back to look me in the eye. "I promise, Chlo. And I am sorry that I neglected you in Paris." She leans forward, placing a short, gentle kiss on my lips. "Won't happen again."

I lean forward, giving her a kiss of my own. "It better not."

"Now, before we go to the bedroom and I give you a _proper_ apology, there's just one thing left to do," Max says, slipping around me to hug me from behind. At first, I didn't get it, but she pushed, guiding me toward the counter. "Did you think I forgot?"

There it was again. My loathed enemy, sitting right in front of me. "C-come on! Give me a break!"

I feel her shake her head. "Uh-uh. You did the crime. Now you have to pay."

"For fuck's sake!" I practically shout as I reach into my pockets.

"And that's another dollar," she chides me.

"Fine. Fine," I mutter, shoving my last two dollars into the already overflowing swear jar. "I still don't see the point of this da—dumb thing."

Max slips from behind me, moving into a side hug and all but begging for me to throw my arm around her. Like I could ever deny that cute, freckled face and those boundless blue eyes. "Our home is going to be officially cleared for adoption in just a few days. We need you to be a good influence."

I smile, leaning into her. "I thought we already agreed that I was such a good bad influence?"

Her head falls over to rest on my shoulder. "Well, now we need you to be such a good good influence."

"Easy peasy," I reply, moving my arm so I can trace my fingers through her hair. "I'll be the best damn influence you've ever seen."

She smirks over at me, moving her lips to my ear. She plants a kiss there before whispering softly, "Another dollar."

"Shit."

Max pushes off me. "And that makes two," she says, giving me a playful slap on my arm.

"I don't have two dollars," I reply throwing my arm in the direction of the swear jar. "This damn thing has them all!"

"Well, start making some I.O.U.s because that's three."

I lean forward onto the counter, glaring at the big, glass jar. "I hate you. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> Present tense is not my forte, but I thought I'd try it anyway. Not sure I kept it consistent though, old habits and all that. (^_~)  
> Like I said, this was inspired by reading [Broken Hands and Broken Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743558). I highly recommend the whole series. It's great if you like fluff and/or ChaseMarsh. But it mentioned a swear jar and I couldn't help but picture Chloe, pointlessly angry at the inanimate object.


End file.
